To Be a Demon
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: When Shell is raped and killed by a group of men, she comes back as demon hell-bent on killing anyone who hurts another. During her time as a demon, she meets some very interesting characters. There will be crossovers with Silent Hill and serial killers from various movies and television shows.
1. Chapter 1

**To Be a Demon**

**Summary: **When Shell is raped and killed by a group of men, she comes back as demon hell-bent on killing anyone who hurts another. During her time as a demon, she meets some very interesting characters. There will be crossovers with Silent Hill and serial killers from various movies and television shows.

_**Chapter 1**_

_Wake up. _

My eyes scrunched.

_Wake up. _

"What...?"

_WAKE UP! _

My eyes automatically opened at the loudness of the voice. I was laying down, as far as I could tell. But I couldn't see anything, or...the area I was in with just black...pitch black. "W-where am I...? W-what's going on...?"

_You are in the place where a soul goes after being brutally killed. _

I blinked. Brutally killed? Me? "I...I don't know what happened...tell me what happened! Tell me!" I shouted at the voice, very confused on what was going on.

All of a sudden, I screamed as there was a loud ringing noise in my ears and I placed my hands over my ears, trying to block out the noise. But when it didn't even drown out the noise one bit, I realized the ringing was coming from INSIDE my head. My eyes widened as hot, salty liquid ran down my cheeks from my eyes and images began appearing in front of my eyes.

I saw myself walking down the street, another where a group of men grabbed me and another where I was taken to an abandoned building. There was another where the men were cutting my skin and even gouged out my eyes. Another where the men were taking turns raping me, torturing my body for their basic, but evil needs. The last few images were of the men shooting me until I died, the last bullet in my forehead and then throwing me into a river.

"**STOP IT!" **I screamed out in terror.

The images stopped and I was panting, still had my hands over my ears. "T-they killed me..."

_They did. _

"They raped me...tortured me..."

_Yes._

"They deserve to pay...to die for their sins..."

_But who will make them pay? _

I clenched my fists as I gritted my teeth. They deserved to die...FOR EVERYTHING! "I..I will kill them..!"

_You realize that with this choice, there is no going back? You will have to die things that you have never done before and will probably not like doing them. _

"I realize that..."

_Then you have made your choice. Welcome to the world of the dead. _

And then I felt pain.

…...

"Chris! Open the door! We have a problem!"

27-year old Chris Burkhart rushed over to the front door of his home and swung open the door, revealing the buddies of his gang, Seth and Damien. He wondered, where was Ray? "Where's Ray?" he asked them.

The other two men looked shaken up. Their faces were pale as milk and they had horror stricken across their faces. "Where's Ray?!" Chris shouted.

"He's..." Seth swallowed thickly. "He's dead..."

Chris gaped at them. "What?"

"He's dead Chris! Somebody fucking killed him! He was stabbed a bunch of times and then the sick motherfucker cut out his eyes!" Seth shouted.

"It sounds a lot like-." Damien began, but Chris interrupted him.

"Shut up! That bitch is dead! I fucking made sure the bullet went through her brain!" Chris shouted angrily. "There's only one thing we can make sure of. We'll go down to the river and look for her body."

The other two didn't protest and within an hour, the three men arrived at the river and began searching for the girl's body. Damien and Seth took one side, while Chris took the other side by himself. "Do you think it's possible...?" Damien asked quietly.

"I don't know man..." Seth replied.

Damien was looking around when he heard a sudden thud and bumped right into Seth. "Seth, what's wrong?"

That's when Seth's body fell to the ground and Damien gasped loudly in terror as he saw the dagger plunged into Seth's forehead. "Oh fuck!" He screamed and turned around to run, only for a dark figure with red eyes to lunge at him with a shriek.

Chris's head shot up when he heard Damien scream in the distance. "Shit..." He swore and began running to where the other two were. The screams went silent and the only thing left for sound was the wind blowing through the trees. "Quit fucking around guys!"

Chris looked around for the two younger men and cursed when he found their bodies on the ground. Seth had a single dagger in his forehead and Damien had been ripped in half completely. The look of fear on his face was indescribable. Chris gagged from how gruesome the deaths were of his two friends.

"Alright you sick motherucker! Where are you?!" Chris shouted into the darkness, swearing to murder the person who killed his friends.

He suddenly heard a feminine, dark chuckle that came from behind him. "**Right behind you motherfucker." **

Chris whirled around to find a girl standing there, just a few feet away from him. She had long, jet black hair that reached her knees, with long bangs that caressed her deathly pale skin. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a long red and black stripped shirt that ended at her thighs and knee high boots, along with a long black trench coat.

And she had pure evil radiating off her body.

Chris whimpered as he stepped back. "Who are you?"

"**Your worst nightmare." **

...

_Did it feel good? _

I stared down at the bodies in front of me, all three of them mutilated beyond recognition. I smiled darkly to myself. "It felt wonderful." I chuckled. "So, what do I do now?"

_Go along with your life as any other person would. _

I grinned to myself and let my wings spread into the air, having a giant wingspan. "Delighted." And then I soared into the sky.

A few days later, police found my human body lying on the shore of a lake. When they told my parents, my mother was hysterical, trying to think all of it was just a bad dream. Funny, I did too. But I was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. Another couple days later, my funeral was held. My mother, father, Shepherd (twin younger brother) and Mia (younger sister) all spoke good things of me and how much they loved me.

The funeral was even more depressing when my coffin was lowered into the hole in the ground. I watched while staying in the shadows. I didn't favor the sunlight too much. I wore the same outfit all the time. It never got ruined, bloodied or even torn. It somehow fixed itself up, like it was a part of my body. By the time sundown came by, I was able to move freely around and stood in front of my own grave.

"Mommy, who is that girl?" I heard a little girl ask and I glanced over to see one of my second cousins pointing and looking at me. She could see me? Well, children are more sensitive to the supernatural.

"What girl?" her mother, Rachel asked and glanced in my direction, but didn't see anyone. She couldn't see me. "Honey, there's nobody over there."

"Uh-huh! She looks just like Shell!"

Rachel only shook her head and guided her oldest daughter away and I sighed softly, standing up. I stared down at my grave for a while until the sun was completely gone. The stars came out, a beautiful, clear night.

I decided that my time as a human was over and my time as a demon was now my life. My wings came out from my back and I flew into the night sky. A couple hours later, I was flying around when I felt my stomach rumble.

I thought demons didn't get hungry. But what could I eat?

I landed on the ground, my wings retracting into my back and smelled around town. There weren't many people walking out in the middle of the night, but the more I came across humans, the more my stomach growled and the bigger my hunger became. Demons couldn't probably eat regular food, but...what did they eat then?

I then realized.

Humans.

Demons eat humans.

Maybe not all, but I was one of them. "Shit..." I swore and then looked around town for someone to devour. I found a particular nice-smelling young human, in his late twenties. He looked like a douche bag and wore clothes that signaled to someone that he was in a gang. My red eyes narrowed. He was the one I had to devour.

I flew into an ally way and waited for the man to get closer, then I reached out my hand and grabbed the back of the man's leather jacket, dragging him into the alley way. He screamed as I dragged him into the abandoned building next to the alley way and threw him to the floor. I straddled his waist and with my sharp nails, began tearing them into the man's flesh.

My eyes glowed brighter and my smile turned insane as I tore open the human male's body, blood beginning to coat the walls and floor. The man was still alive and he kept on screaming as I would grab handfuls of his flesh and insides, shoving them into my mouth and chewing them up until I swallowed them.

Funny, humans taste just like chicken.

About fifteen to twenty minutes later, the human was dead and I had basically just eaten all of his insides and most of the flesh of his torso. God, it tasted so fucking good. I wiped my mouth and the blood on my clothes vanished.

I sighed in relief, feeling my hunger now satisfied. Now a gang was going to wonder where one of their members went...


	2. Chapter 2

**To Be a Demon**

_**Chapter 2**_

It's been two weeks since I was raped, murdered, thrown into a river and then came back as demon. Two weeks since I killed those men, two weeks since I lost who I really was. Two weeks since I lost my sanity.

Those two weeks have gone by pretty slowly. Whenever I need to eat depends on how hungry I am. It's usually every two days or so. Pretty much right now I was stalking my next victim, a young female around the age that I had died. I normally went after humans who smelled good and ones who did something bad or horrible.

The girl in front of me beat her little sister up, badly. I had watched the scene unfold just moments ago and I was determined to end this girl's life by letting her watch as I ate her insides. I smirked to myself and was just about to tackle her to the ground when something black and long came out of the woods and wrapped around the girl.

She began screaming in terror and another black thing, which resembled like a tendril or a tentacle and it wrapped around her chest and in one swift move, both tendrils ripped the girl completely in half at her waist. Her intestines and other internal organs hung from both halves and her eyes were still wide and open with fear, but had a dead look to them.

I growled dangerously and snapped my attention to the fucker who took my meal. The presence was powerful and I could watch as a tall man with no face and wearing a suit as black as night appeared, holding the limp, dead body halves in his tendrils.

"You fucker! You took my meal!" I snarled at him, my eyes glowing dangerously.

The faceless man turned his attention to me and tilted his head, as if he seemed to be processing what I just said to him. "I saw the human first." he spoke, his voice having a deep, inhuman, but smooth tone to it.

"**I don't fucking care!" **I shrieked and lunged at him. I don't care if he was the infamous Slenderman, I was fucking pissed that he took my meal. His tendrils lashed out to block my attack, but with my nails being as sharp as knives, I slashed my way through him and jumped on him, digging my nails and my teeth into his skin, all the way through the fabric he wore.

The tall man let out a roar of pain and I felt a couple tendrils wrap around my waist, yanking me off him. I snarled and thrashed in the tendrils, yelling profanities at him and cursing him to hell. He only seemed to stare at me in annoyance before he finally slammed me down on the ground.

It, of course, didn't hurt me like it would a human and I still thrashed violently. He sighed in annoyance and knelt down on one knee, pressing the other to onto my chest hard. **"GET OFF!" **I shrieked, trying to slash his featureless face with my nails. Two more tendrils came out from his back and wrapped around my wrists, pinning them to the forest floor.

In response, I only snarled louder and struggled more. Even though I had superhuman strength, it apparently wasn't enough to fight against the tall being. "You must be a newly made demon." he spoke, still without a mouth. "I can sense the anger inside you. You died a very violent death didn't you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I snarled and leaned up, roaring in his non-face. He only shook his head and got off me, taking his tendrils and his knee with them. But instead of giving me my meal back,. He vanished with it.

"**FUCKER!" **

I must've destroyed a lot of trees in my uncontrollable rage. I was panting heavily, my fists shaking in my rage. Now I had to go find another human to fucking devour. Several minutes later, there were the corpses of humans all along the bar. Blood covered the walls and reached all the way up to the ceiling. Blood dripped off the ceiling as well.

I growled as I heard whimpering and turned to the source, finding the female bartender huddled in the far corner of the bar. She was sobbing and trembling in fear from the sight of me and the gruesome scene in the bar. I slowly approached her, stepping over bodies as I got closer to her.

"P-please don't kill me...!" the girl screamed and sobbed, trying to act like she could disappear into the wall.

I knelt down in front of her, my deep red eyes staring into her bright green ones. She was so innocent...so young and still a virgin. I pursed my lips. "I'm not going to kill you."

The girl glanced at me as she choked on her sobs. "Y-you aren't...?"

I shook my head. "I won't kill an innocent girl." I replied and then my ears perked up as I heard the sounds of distant sirens. "Sirens are heading this way." I spoke and stood up.

"W-what should I tell them...?"

"Tell them a girl came in and slaughtered everyone, leaving you the only survivor." I answered and without another word, I vanished into the shadows. I watched from the shadows as the girl specifically told the police what happened and that the girl just vanished. The officers had exchanged glances for a moment and then they just nodded and one of them offered the girl a ride home.

I rolled my eyes. Humans were so fucking stupid and so blind to the other world around then. Us supernatural beings were superior to them and there was one reason why we called them 'top of the food chain'. Because a lot of us ate and lived on humans. I sure as hell did.

Anyway, I decided to sleep for the rest of the night. I ended up choosing a random house, walking through the wall and laid down on the bed, quickly going to sleep. I ended up having a nightmare that night. I had a nightmare of the few, last moments when I was human, right before I was killed. I could actually feel the force of the bullets piercing my body and then my forehead, the one that ended my life.

I saw myself being thrown into the river and my body disappearing under the water. My eyes then opened as I shot up in the bed with a gasp. I glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed and saw that it was six in the morning.

I sighed softly. I might as well go watch the sunrise.

As I left the bedroom, phasing through the wall quite easily, I smelled the stench of blood. "Oh boy..." I muttered and walked downstairs, the stench of blood even more noticeable. I finally reached the end of the stairs and saw the bodies of a middle aged couple strewn across the floor. Blood had already stained the carpet so deeply that it would take weeks to get both the smell and the stain out.

My red eyes narrowed as I felt a presence behind me. A very psychotic presence. I stayed perfectly still until the presence lunged and I whirled around, grabbing the wrist that held the knife in its hand tightly. "Now now, it's rude to sneak up on a girl isn't it?" I asked the male in front of me.

He was human, but I knew who he was. Longish black hair, unblinking eyes and a cuts that were formed into a permanent smile. He only glared at me and tried to yank his hand back, but I kept a firm, tight hold on it. "What the fuck are you? You're clearly not human."

"You're right." I snarled and tightened my grip again before I moved my body around and threw Jeff across the room. I watched as he slammed into the wall, leaving a nice sized dent in it and then fell to the carpet. He snarled at me and recovered quicker than I thought. I saw the murderous look in his eyes and I only scoffed. He was going to have a hard time killing me.

"You dare mock me you stupid bitch?!" He roared and lunged at me, only for me to grab his arm and slam him onto the ground.

"You should really watch who you try to lunge at Jeff." I muttered and when he tried to get up, I twisted his arm behind his back, causing him to yell out. "You never know who might just be stronger than you."

He had dropped his knife out of pain and clawed at the carpet, hissing through his teeth. "What the fuck are you?!"

"I'm a demon and a very annoyed one right now." I replied, pressing my knee onto his back and keeping him in place. "My meal had gotten taken by somebody else," I growled. "And I had to devour a whole bar of humans. So if you don't want to be my meal, shut up and quit struggling."

Jeff only snarled, but he went quiet and he soon ceased his struggling. "Good boy." I spoke and patted his head, then jumped off him. "Have fun killing." I spoke and then vanished into the shadows before he could try and hurt me.

So far that's Slenderman and Jeff the Killer. Who else am I gonna encounter?

I heard low, animalistic growling coming from behind me and I whirled around, finding a pack of large, very large wolves in front of me. Welp, these weren't normal wolves. Werewolves? The wolves all snarled at me and snapped their razor sharp teeth at me. Looks like I trespassed into their territory.

I only got into a fighting stance and the wolves all charged at me. The first one went for my throat and I used my wing to smack it away from me, hearing it collide with a hard tree. Then the wolves are charged at me at the same time. I ended up getting scratched and bitten pretty badly and then while I wasn't looking, one of the wolves clamped its jaws down on my left wing.

I roared out in pain and slashed the werewolf's throat, bright red blood spilling over me and the forest floor. I shrieked and tossed all the werewolves off me and was just about to fly off when one of them bit into my throat deeply. I screamed out this time and grabbed onto the werewolf's head, snapping it's head all the way around and released it from my throat.

Black blood immediately began gushing from my wounded throat and I held a hand to it, gasping and with my one working wing, I flew off into the sky.

"F-fuck..." I wheezed and as weak as I was, I couldn't fly anymore and just let myself fall straight into a lake. I sunk all the way to the bottom, my hair flowing around me and my blood turning the water black.

Well, I guess my supernatural life wasn't gonna be that long. I let my deep red eyes close and before I knew it, I had succumbed to darkness that so welcomed me into its arms.


End file.
